Three Grand and a Million Years
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Pre-Movie: A glimpse at Billy's past and an important person from it. Rated M for Sex, Violence, Language, drugs...etc.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a moment of weakness and reverted back to Billy and his story. I wrote this as a one shot, but feel free to leave me ideas if you want it to continue. If one of you inspires me, who knows, I might run with it. ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Helen Gates started as an unlucky kid in an unfortunate city; a familiar story for many. She was born with no money, no family, and no home.<p>

Billy didn't envy her childhood; it was probably worse than his. She'd moved several times around the city only to end up right where she started: alone. Billy had known her since kindergarten but the two were never friends. Even then, the lines were drawn.

So when she entered the Four Roses on a rainy afternoon, he knew it was for a good reason. Her boots were dripping all over the wooden floors, hidden underneath her dark jeans and black hoodie.

"Fuck you doin' here?" He barked, standing up before she could step into the back dining room. He hadn't seen Helen in few years and even then she'd been only a faint image in the distance. She smirked at him from under the hood. Her pitch-black hair was stuck to her face and her mascara made dark circles around her eyes.

"Talk to you." She answered, walking slowly into the room. Her heels clunked as she approached the nearly empty booth. Only Bodie was with Billy today. Her brown eyes looked almost black in the dim room and, secretly, Billy admired her bravery. He motioned to the back, meeting eyes with Bodie. This meeting was unheard-of but he would allow it for now.

Helen Gates ran a crew that bordered Billy's turf. They called themselves "the Hall" even though their territory didn't include the original Hall street. Helen was a rare breed, a girl running a big crew of hookers and dealers. She deserved the authority; she'd earned it like she'd earned her nickname: Hells Gate. Corny as it sounded, once you met the edge of her blade, you could bet you'd soon be seeing Lucifer himself.

Billy waited for her to start down the hall and Helen grinned, aware of his precaution. He wanted his eyes on her at all times. When they walked into the back room, Billy stood in the open door, squaring his shoulders and making no move to close the two of them inside. Helen laughed and leaned against the table in the middle of the room.

"Don't trust me, huh?" Billy smirked.

"Would you?" She shook her head and pushed her hoodie down to reveal more of her face. Billy took her in slowly. Helen would have been a knockout if she'd lived a different life. Her hair was choppy, rough, and pixie short; it'd been dyed so many times the strands had long lost their shine. The skin on her face was tan from being outside all day; freckles marked her nose and cheeks from standing on corners to bring in johns.

"One of your guys paid one of my girls last night." Billy lifted his eyebrow, confused as to where she was going. "Paid my girl to lie down and take it…" She grinned coyly at him, crossing her legs. "…you would know the drill." His stomach burned at her insinuation. He'd paid for sex before, but now he had a waiting list for **his **services. Billy's patience started to wear off.

"So what?" He growled, stepping into the room a little further. This was his bar and he felt like he was starting to be over accommodating for an enemy. Helen rose, standing at the defensive. Billy was a good seven inches taller than her and he felt her body go on high alert.

"So he beat her pretty bad; high as a kite. She can't work for a while." Billy frowned and moved back to the door, closing it abruptly.

"You're fuckin' lyin'." He advanced on her again and Helen's hand flew to her jeans. Billy whipped his gun from the back of his waistband and the two met against the table. They fumed in each other's faces and Helen stood tall to try to meet his height.

"Make another move Darley and you won't be fuckin' anythin'." She shifted her hand and Billy felt the knife against the crotch of his pants. The point was directed between his hip and the start of his leg, pinching his shaft to his thigh.

"You do that and your kidneys will decorate my walls." He growled, pressing his .45 into her side. Helen snarled, standing taller on her toes.

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Why are you here?" He growled, pressing against her blade boldly. His dick protested the constriction but he didn't yield. Helen took a deep breath and her eyes dulled.

"I want to get paid." She said. Billy sneered.

"Paid for what?" Helen touched her chest to his, unafraid of him.

"Your guy cost me a week's worth. Either you pay me…" She turned the blade and more pain shot up Billy's crotch. He locked his jaw but didn't cry out. This was a game and he was going to win. "…or I kill the asshole who beat the shit out of my girl." Billy snarled.

"You think I'm gonna pay you? Fuck that." Helen laughed darkly.

"I came here as a courtesy. You can make this go away. If you want your man alive, it'll be nice and easy." Billy glared at her, twisting his gun in her side.

"What makes you think I won't just shoot you right here?" He growled. She leaned in, inches from his face.

"Even with a bullet in my gut, I'll still cut your dick off." He knew she wasn't bluffing, he'd seen her handy work up close. They were both unapologetic killers.

"How much?" Billy growled, gritting his teeth. Helen didn't relax.

"Two grand." He laughed and she raised an eyebrow. "Too little? Ok, make it three." Billy wasn't amused.

"I'm not givin' you anything." He snarled. Helen shook her head slowly.

"Fuck you are. Your good-for-nothing assclown beat the SHIT out of my girl." Billy didn't answer but just stared. Finally, Helen narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She retracted her blade and walked around him.

"Where the fuck are you goin'?" Billy growled, his gun still trained on her head. She turned and stared down the barrel without fear.

"I'm gonna leave." Then she turned on her heel and threw open the door. Billy groaned. If he didn't stop her, he'd find one of his men dead tomorrow. He stepped out into the hall.

"Fuck." He murmured. Helen clomped by Bodie who looked between the two of them like a confused child. Billy rubbed his forehead with a hand.

"HELL." She stopped next to the bar. Billy shoved his gun back into his pants and approached her with heavy steps. He made sure to walk tall as he approached, he wasn't giving into her too easily. Her brown eyes were deadly and Billy felt his stomach tighten. She had an incredible presence.

"One grand." He murmured when he neared, hoping to say it quiet enough that no one else would hear. She tilted her head upward and locked her jaw.

"I said three." Billy snorted.

"And I'm offerin' you one." Helen turned to leave and Billy grabbed her arm, bringing her in close to him. "And I'll set my boy straight." Her eyebrows rose and she looked him in the eyes.

"You're gonna tune up your own guy?" Billy shrugged.

"You gonna take one grand?" Helen exhaled and studied his face.

"Deal." Billy motioned to Bodie.

"Give me that." He said, pointing to his canvas messenger bag. Bodie crossed the room and handed it over, giving his friend a puzzled look. Billy plucked a small roll from the pocket and counted out ten, one hundred dollar bills, settling them in Helen's waiting palm. Bodie raised an eyebrow and Billy threw the bag back at him, waving him away. He was only doing this because he respected Helen and didn't want to deal with a dead body.

"Your boy, Dog. I want to see him limpin', got me?" She murmured, looking into Billy's eyes for reassurance. Billy wanted to laugh. His newest recruit; he should have known.

"Don't fuckin' tell me how to run my boys." He growled. Helen smirked, taking his response as an affirmative.

"Then don't let 'em hurt my girls." Billy set his shoulders as she started to the door. Before she disappeared, he called out in a husky bellow.

"The offer still stands Helen." She stopped at her full name and turned. Billy could see her smiling as she replied, hovering in the doorway.

"Not in a million years, Darley."

* * *

><p>"<em>She's looks hot." Bodie whispered, elbowing Billy in the ribs as a blonde walked by. Billy rolled his eyes. <em>

"_Go for it." He grunted, more interested in his cigarette than Bodie's eye candy. Bodie snorted and elbowed him again. _

"_It's Gates, man." Billy lifted his head, looking at the blonde for the first time. She was leaning in the distance, smoking silently against the same wall. Her brown hair was platinum blonde, starkly different from the day before. Bodie whistled. _

"_Never thought I'd want to hit that but DAMN." He took a deep drag. "... I want to HIT. THAT." Billy snorted and shook his head. Helen had always dressed like a guy: loose jeans, loose shirts, and ponytails. Today she was wearing a short skirt and a tight tank with flip flops. Billy couldn't comprehend it. It's like she'd decided to be a girl for a change._

* * *

><p><em>He held her hips and his fingertips were buzzing. She looked into his eyes and they both silently consented. Her body lowered and Billy groaned loudly. The opening was so small it barely fit over his head. Helen grabbed the seat behind Billy's head, digging her nails into the leather. He could see the pain in her face but she still pressed down, forcing him further into her body. The friction and heat made him pant, the pleasure rippling in his hips and thighs. He couldn't help but thrust up, begging for more. She hissed, retracting from him. Billy moved his thumbs on her hips. <em>

"_Sorry." He mumbled, gasping for air. He'd never felt so out of control before. Girls had sucked and rubbed him for years, but he'd never fucked anyone before. Fourteen was considered young for sex but he wanted it badly. After seeing Helen that morning, Billy knew she would be the right girl to start out with. She was in everyway his equal and his rival. So he'd approached her and she'd agreed, meeting him in Bones' lot. They'd chosen an old Oldsmobile 442 and settled in the backseat. _

_She shook her head, widening her stance over his body. "Just do it, Darley." He nodded and pressed down on her again, thrusting up simultaneously. Helen shuddered and swallowed a cry. Billy knew she was hurting but he couldn't help but moan again. The feeling was intoxicating. She was slick, tight and hot, nothing like a mouth could ever simulate. He moved and her hands found his shoulders. Helen trembled as he slid out slowly. _

"_Oh fuckin' shit." He growled. His dick twitched inside of her and he knew he wouldn't last long. This was so good he couldn't control himself. Helen was panting as she lowered on him again. Billy tossed his head back. So tight, so good. A small laugh made him open his eyes and he saw Helen grinning at him on his lap, her pain obviously lessening. _

"_Wow." She whispered, rising on him again. Billy clutched his eyes shut, gripping onto her hips. "You should see your face." He chuckled slightly and Helen leaned forward hesitantly. Billy opened his eyes and they hovered inches from each other. She reached up with one hand and touched his bottom lip with a finger, parting his lips as she stared into his eyes. He sat up and met her open mouth. She was warm and sweet; Billy slipped his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss. As he did, she lowered onto him again and he ripped away, throwing his head back as he came deep inside of her. _

"_Oh fuck!" He hollered, jerking up in the seat as the pressure released in waves. Helen watched him with curious eyes as he gasped for air in between each small thrust._

* * *

><p>"<em>One day, I'm gonna run fuckin' Stokely." Billy said, taking a drag. Helen rolled her eyes and exhaled next to him. <em>

"_Whatever Darley." The two were perched on the hood of the car which, minutes before, had claimed both of their virginities. He looked over at her and exhaled. _

"_I'm serious. I'm tired of fuckin' Bones havin' all the fun. I'm gonna take it." She grinned and leaned back. _

"_I'm gonna run a crew too." He raised an eyebrow and laughed._

"_A crew of what? Girls?" She took a drag and smirked at him. Billy laughed again. "Point taken." Helen exhaled and returned the laugh. "You should run with me." He said quietly, flicking ash to the ground. "You're tougher than most of the guys around here." _

_Helen smiled and grabbed him by the collar. Billy's eyes went wide as she yanked him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips. Before he could react, she pushed him away and leapt off the car. _

"_Sorry Darley." She said, laughing. "I don't like you." Billy grinned and watched her strut away. _

"_If you ever change your mind." He called. "You know where to find me." She turned and took a drag. _

"_Not in a million years, Darley."_

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys! =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been thinking about Helen and Billy lately and I came up with this. I hope you like it. =)**

_Bodie smoked silently on an old car hood, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The sun was blistering hot in the peak of summer and Billy knew he'd be burnt the next day. He wished he could take off the heavy jeans that clung to his legs; the skin underneath was damp from the heat. _

"_Shit man." Bodie murmured, taking off his shirt. Billy had decided against doing that very thing only minutes earlier. Bodie noticed Billy's envious glare and he grinned, leaning back on the windshield behind him. "You look like you're baking." He teased, eyeing the black t-shirt Billy had on. Billy shoved his friend. _

"_Don't wanna ruin my ink man." He murmured. He'd gotten his tattoos a couple years ago, starting on his eighteenth birthday. Now, many hundreds of dollars later, he was definitely not going to let them fade in the sun. Bodie shook his head. _

"_Too bad man. Could get a nice tan." Billy snorted and walked around on the heavy gravel beneath his boots. _

"_Do I look like a beach bum?" He said, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Bodie chuckled and clunked his head on window, blowing smoke up into the air. As Billy was clicking his lighter, he noticed a car pull up down the street. They were selling at an old underpass across the street from a shut down electric plant. There was nothing in use for several blocks in any direction except the highway that passed a few miles to the south. No one should be here unless they were buying. Bodie saw the visitors as well, sitting up slowly on the hood._

"_You seein' this?" He asked. Billy took a drag and nodded, tossing his blond hair out of his eyes. A black 1970 Chevy Monte Carlo was stopped about 400 ft down the road from where they stood under the crumbling structure. Billy stepped forward, ducking out of a spot of sun and into the shade. They watched as the doors of the car opened and three men stepped out. Two scanned the area and Billy leaned behind a pillar of cement. He was unsure of why he was hiding, but he reacted out of instinct. Bodie sat still and the boys held their breath. The driver's side door opened and the three men turned to face the fourth occupant of the car. Billy squinted to get a better look. _

_The first thing to come into view was a black boot; it was slender, long and had a solid heel that ground into the dirt road beneath it. The figure rose and glinted harshly, a flash of white blinding in the bright sunlight. Billy frowned when he recognized the driver. Helen. _

_Billy hadn't seen her since he'd dropped out of high school, but he would recognize her anywhere. She was wearing long, light jeans over her boots and a white t-shirt. The top was plain but clung to her shoulders and breasts in a way that made it look perfectly tailored. Her skin was tan and looked very dark against the bright shirt. Billy shook his head. Her hair was auburn and the red tones gleamed like fire as she turned, her ponytail flipping and landing on her shoulder. Bodie slid quietly off the hood and walked behind Billy. _

"_Dude, is that who I think it is?" He whispered. Billy nodded, taking a quiet drag._

"_Fuckin' Hell man." He liked the nickname. When they'd turned sixteen, Helen had been carted off to juvie, serving eight months for taking a swipe at her foster father. The nickname was something she'd returned with, along with a set of iron balls. Since then, rumors had circulated that she'd started a small gang of thugs, keeping them in line with cutthroat discipline. _

_The trunk opened on the black car and two of the men circled around to the back. Billy made himself comfortable against the pillar. He had the feeling he was in for a show. Helen stood idle at the front of the car, lighting a cigarette and tucking stray hair behind her ears. She was wearing black aviator sunglasses and they blocked her eyes from the bright sun. _

"_I heard she's runnin' some guys. Knockin' off pharmacies and sellin' pills." Bodie whispered, leaning to peer over Billy's shoulder. _

"_She was always smart." Billy muttered, watching as the two thugs reappeared on the side of the car. Billy's stomach lurched when he made out what they were carrying. Both held the arms of a man, dragging him in the dirt as he struggled against them. His shouts were muffled from a gag in his mouth; even without it, his screams wouldn't have been heard out here. They'd brought him here to die. _

"_Oh shit." Bodie murmured, coming to the same conclusion. Billy flicked ash to the ground and stared, wishing he could hear. Helen had turned and was obviously speaking, taking drags of her cigarette. Her free hand casually rested on her hip, jutting her elbow out to the side. The third thug pulled a shovel from the trunk of the car and slammed it shut, walking around the vehicle with large strides. When he reached the group, Helen suddenly moved, her arm striking out across the prisoner's face. Billy didn't flinch as he heard the hit echo in the empty block. _

_The two thugs shook the man, holding him up to a semi-standing position. Helen flicked her cigarette to the ground and motioned to them. One of her thugs lifted the prisoner's hand, holding it out in front of her palm up. Billy cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what she was planning. Her second hand drifted to her jean pocket and she withdrew a small object. With a flick of her wrist, the object gleamed and Billy realized she was holding a knife. _

_The gagged man realized it too, thrashing desperately against his captors. The third thug had disappeared into an old building, taking his shovel with him. Billy only assumed there wasn't much time left for their victim; Helen wasn't planning on leaving with him. _

_She leaned forward into the man's face, taking hold of his extended wrist. After a few moments of what could only be speaking, Helen rose and brought the blade to his palm. Billy couldn't see what she was doing or how she was doing it, but he did see the writhing agony it evoked in her prisoner. His legs kicked furiously and his face had turned bright red. Billy could even hear his cries, the gag on his mouth allowing a little of the sound to escape. _

"_Oh fuck." Bodie said, crossing his arms against his bare chest. "She's as sick as they said." Billy ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. _

"_She wants something." He murmured, running the scenario in his mind. Bodie frowned and pushed on Billy's shoulder._

"_How the fuck you know?" Billy shrugged and lifted his brows._

"_It's what I'd do." He answered honestly. Billy had only been running drugs for Bones a little under a year now, but he'd already had to deal with loose ends. If you weren't getting information from someone you were shutting them up. You don't torture the people you silence. Bodie made a face and continued to watch over Billy's shoulder. _

_Helen had stepped away and the man was limp, hanging by his arms. She had a phone open was tapping her knife against her thigh as she talked. Her casual movements spoke volumes; she was completely in control. Billy remembered her ambition when they were younger and it made him smile. She was well on her way to being major competition. _

_She motioned with an arm as she continued to talk and the thugs dragged their victim towards the abandoned building. Helen was done with him; he'd probably squealed seconds into her knife play. Now he was on his way to quick death and a shallow grave. Billy leaned away from the pillar and stepped closer, boldly standing in the sun._

"_The fuck you doin'?" Bodie hissed, staying put in the shade. Billy shrugged. _

"_I ain't hidin'. My turf." Bodie shook his head. _

"_Your balls man." He murmured. Billy grinned. Balls indeed. Helen was still on the phone and he continued to watch her, smoking steadily on his dwindling butt. He wondered if she'd purposely picked this deserted block or if she'd stumbled on the opportunity. She turned to face him and stopped moving, looking directly at him in the distance. He grinned and raised his head, squaring his shoulders to emphasize his size. She closed her phone after a second and tucked it into her pants. His heart pounded and he wished he could make out her face. _

_Her men appeared once again, this time empty handed except for the original shovel. Helen snapped her gaze away and opened her car door. The men circled the car and entered their respective seats but Helen didn't join them. She stood against the vehicle inside her open door, looking out over the dry, dusty blocks between them. Her arm rested over the top of the car and she hung there for a moment, gazing at him like he was mirage. Billy wondered if she knew who he was, they hadn't met in over four years. His mind had drifted to the Oldsmobile in Bones' lot when Helen abruptly ducked into the car. The engine started and Billy felt a wave of disappointment as it drove towards the highway, back the way it came. _

_He flicked his butt to the ground and watched it leave. Bodie stepped out and uncrossed his arms. _

"_I'd heard things but…" He shook his head. "…didn't take it seriously." Billy snorted. _

"_I've never doubted the rumors." He murmured._

Billy was pulled out of his memories by the sound of a car in the night. He stood up off the side of his Mustang and motioned to Heco. The man obeyed and approached the beat up Honda, leaning in the window and muttering inside. As they sold to another burn out, Billy glanced down the dark block. He eyed the old building in the distance and thought of Helen; he thought of the beginning and he wondered about what lie ahead.

**So, I'm going to ask for ideas again, I'm coming up dry and would love any brainstorming I can get. If you like what you're reading and want more, leave me something to run with. =) Feel free to message me if you don't want to leave it in a comment. However, all comments are welcome! **

**Love to my faithful. You know who you are. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I've figured out what I'm going to do with this. This story is done but Helen is going to appear in Jacked so stay tuned there for more. =) LOVE to Darley's Little Devil for the spark that got me rolling.**

_Impasse: noun. 1. a position or situation from which there is no escape; deadlock. 2. a road or way that has no outlet. Stalemate, standstill, standoff._

He flicked his butt on the ground and closed his eyes. This is exactly what he'd needed. Leaning back on the hood of his car, Billy took a deep breath. His chest rose and fell under his open leather jacket as he listened to the silence.

Silence.

It was a rarity in his life and he was milking every second he could. He enjoyed a good party or a rowdy bar, but today had been a mess. Heco hadn't shown up for his shift, Bones wanted him running all over the city, Bodie needed a lift to the office, and Joey was, well, Joey. Billy swallowed and let out a groan with a closed mouth. After receiving his regular dismissal from his father, Billy had driven out to the boonies, parking next to an old fence. It ran down the length of a dirt road, winding into the deep underbelly of the deserted industrial row. When he was a kid, this was a thriving area of factories. But the boom had passed and the businesses had died, killing the surrounding area with it.

As a kid he'd found solitude on the roof, now he found it here. He'd disappear and people would assume he was with a girl or up to no good. No one would suspect that he needed a little quiet once in a while. Even the strongest men needed a moment.

His cell phone vibrated inside the car, lighting up the dark interior from the driver's seat. He ignored it. If being a gang lord had earned him anything, it was the right to ignore people. Billy raised his knees, resting his feet higher on the hood of his Mustang. His shoulder blades dug into the windshield as he reached into his back pocket, pulling another cigarette from his pack. He lit it and set his elbows on his knees, putting his head back against the window. A night here had remedied many things: beatings, worries, fears, deaths. Billy wrinkled his nose and sniffed, keeping his eyes closed as his face tilted to the sky. Just being alone had given him strength when he'd felt none. No other place could do that for him. A nameless road. That was his salvation.

He settled into his position on the car, taking another drag as the phone vibrated once more behind the glass. He smirked and hissed smoke out of his nose, wondering who could desperately need him at this hour. A sound took his attention from the buzzing and he listened with a frown, trying to hone in the source without opening his eyes. The low hum gradually increased in volume and Billy sat up, recognizing a car engine. No one came this way, especially this late at night. Sliding off the hood, he stood at the driver's side door, watching a vehicle approach, kicking up dirt behind it. The lights were off so he could figure the make easy enough; it was a Plymouth. Just like Heco's Duster. Billy rolled his eyes and groaned, wondering how the hell anyone had figured out where he was.

Slowly, he stepped out to the street and the car grew closer. Billy put his hands in his pockets and let his head tilt back as he watched. The Plymouth was about two hundred feet away when Billy realized it wasn't red. It was a stone grey, blending into the dark. The headlights turned on and Billy went for his .45, taking a few steps back to the side of his Mustang. He'd been standing in the open and he was alone.

The Plymouth slowed while it closed the distance, the engine roaring as it pulled off towards the fence. It came to rest about thirty feet away, idling with a low hum. Billy flexed his jaw, planting his feet. He wasn't going to run but the impulse was still strong. The engine died and a door opened; Billy pulled his gun, hanging it at his side. His heart was beating fast.

"Easy Darley." The road crunched as a dark figure rose from the car and Billy relaxed.

"Fuck Hell, the fuck you doin' here?" Helen closed her door with a smirk.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She said. He still held his gun, stepping towards her in the dark. His eyes adjusted and he looked at her with squinting eyes. She was wearing her regular apparel: jeans and boots; but she also wore a black wife-beater. It accented her angular lean shoulders and B cup, fitting her snugly like always. She'd come a long way from the baggy tees she'd worn in middle school. Her hands were held out at her sides by her waist. "We good?" She asked. Billy nodded and she lowered her arms as he replaced his weapon. Her hair was pulled up in a tiny ponytail, sticking out behind her head. Helen smirked again as he inspected her so he looked away, examining the car instead.

"Hemi Cuda?" He asked, reaching out to run his fingers over the tip of the hood. She nodded and walked toward the front of the car, her hands in her pockets.

"1970." Billy sniffed and took a drag, hissing it out. Helen sat on the hood. "I hit one-twenty on this road last year." He looked up at her and snorted.

"In this?" She grinned.

"Yup. She's got the guts for it." Billy nodded his approval and turned around to lean on the hood.

"Cost you a bit of cash." He said with a hidden smirk. He appreciated nice things but cars took the cake. He'd spent most of his earnings since he was sixteen on the black Mustang he drove everywhere. It was his most prized possession for a reason. Helen chuckled and Billy glanced at her. She lit a cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"Eh. I have ways of getting discounts." Her eyes laughed and she took another drag, unable to suppress a grin. Billy shook his head. Fear got you anything in this town.

"I bet you do." He murmured. Helen leaned back and looked at him from behind, blowing smoke towards the sky.

"Why you here then?" She asked. Billy turned and looked at her. He'd never been out here with anyone so he was hesitant to say why. But, then again, she'd come here alone as well.

"To think." He turned back around and took a drag, looking down the long road past his car. Helen rubbed her fingertips against the warm metal beneath her, watching his broad shoulders rise and fall.

"Yeah?" She murmured. Billy frowned, on the defensive in seconds. He turned around and glared at her.

"What?" She laughed and raised her hands in surrender.

"Fuck Darley. Didn't mean anything." He stood up and flicked his butt away. Helen tapped his thigh with the toe of her boot before he could leave.

"I come here to race alone on this stretch. Let the engine scream a bit." She looked down the road and let out a big breath. "It's freeing, having nothing ahead of me but dirt." Billy stopped and his sensitivity melted away. This was Helen. He'd forgotten how clear-minded and chill she'd always been. Even though they'd barely spoken in the past, she'd always treated him with respect; even at his most vulnerable. They were on an even playing field. He looked at her and she lay back on the car completely, putting an arm behind her head.

"It's probably the open space. Being inside was the shittest thing." Billy was struck with her honesty. It was a show of trust. He thought about what she'd said for a moment, thinking about his own reasons for coming here.

"Bones couldn't climb on the roof so I'd sit up there." He said suddenly, surprising even himself. He sit on the car gently, careful of the pristine, grey body. She didn't react but just watched him with her head propped on one elbow. "Traded up for this." Billy added. Helen nodded and they just sat, listening to the faint sound of the highway miles away. Both acknowledged the unspoken scars of their pasts, neither pushing for more.

He forgot she was there at some point; his mind drifted away, thinking about nothing like a lens out of focus. It was so dark the horizon was hard to find past the fence. The faint line blurred in the distance and Billy felt like there was no end. There was just black. Helen shifted and he was jolted back to the present. She sat forward on the hood and tossed her butt, grinding it with an extended leg.

"Well come on then." She said, standing and walking down the road. Billy frowned and rose.

"Come on what?" Helen tossed him a coy smile. He was reminded of her teasing in Bones' lot. The fourteen-year-old kids in them still existed; they were just hidden deep inside. Tucked away where they couldn't get hurt.

"I've shown you mine. I wanna see yours." She shouted over her shoulder, making her way towards the black Mustang. Billy snorted and caught up in long strides as she reached his car. She glided her hand over the hood and smiled. He watched her curiously as she traced the scarlet tribal designs with an idle finger.

"Very nice." Helen murmured. "I remember it from before." Billy cocked his head.

"Before?" She nodded, walking around to the back.

"It was some kind of yellow." Billy grinned and ran a hand over the black paint. He didn't think she would remember the old lot that well.

"You remember that?" He asked. Helen shrugged and leaned against the trunk.

"I remember that day perfectly." She answered, looking down the road. He stood next to her and set his elbows on the truck, dangling his hands off the back. Her short black hair swished as a breeze picked up, blowing cold air over the grass. Billy watched her as she stared into the night.

"I didn't think you liked me that much." He teased, letting his voice dip low. They were close enough he could feel the hair on her forearms against his own. She snorted and looked up at him.

"I hate you. You're my competition." Billy gave her a lopsided grin and she glanced at his mouth. His stomach clenched; he remembered how she'd parted his lips with a soft finger in the back of the Oldsmobile. She'd opened him like he'd opened her. Billy's body grew warm when he thought about it: the way she'd watched him seize in pleasure; how she'd kissed him and leapt off the car. Helen glanced up at his eyes and dared him to take what he wanted. Billy didn't give in.

"That's right. My mistake." He murmured, leaning in just enough to tease her and pull away. She smirked.

"So why'd you pick me?" The question was loaded so he shrugged.

"Why'd you say yes?" Helen grinned and neared him again, but she didn't pull away.

"Cuz I wanted it." His heartbeat rocketed. She was so close her breath warmed his lips and he craved her worse than anything he'd wanted before. "Why me?" She asked again. He didn't have an answer, only a reaction. His mouth opened and he lunged, taking hold of her head in a swift movement as he crushed his lips to hers. Helen tugged at his jacket, pinning herself between his body and the car. Their tongues flicked and teased as lips parted and closed. Billy shut his eyes and drank her in. He was back in that car, feeling this chemistry for the first time. His lips were on fire, burning as they moved in sync with Helen's. Each kiss lasted a lifetime and yet they weren't long enough.

Billy's body buzzed and he groaned, plunging deeper into her mouth. She welcomed him and they vibrated again. His eyes flew open as the sensation sent electricity up his spine. He pulled away.

"The fuck?" He panted. Helen's hands were still clasped on his jacket collar, unyielding in her hold on him. Her eyes opened and she stared.

"What?" There was another buzz and she groaned, releasing him and digging her ringing phone from her jeans. Billy rubbed a palm over his mouth and realized how stupid he was being. Helen wasn't his friend or even his ally. She read the caller ID and hung up, putting it back in her pocket. Then they just looked at each other, slowly touching back to earth and stepping away. Their moment was gone; all that remained was reality.

_Reality: noun. 1. the state of things as they are or appear to be, rather than as one might wish them to be._

**Love to my faithfuls. =)**


End file.
